


Coping

by bandwidthlimit



Series: Leverage Ficlets [14]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandwidthlimit/pseuds/bandwidthlimit
Summary: Nate helps Sophie cope in a surprisingly constructive way.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: Leverage Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840567
Kudos: 7





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> Squint for the relationship tag.

She eats when she's upset. It's not such a big deal. She doesn't eat to excess or anything, but she does eat all of Parker's stashed chocolate, and the next time she goes to look for it, it's been moved. So, she moved to cooking, and it worked, for awhile, until she tried to feed some of whatever she'd made to Eliot, and he had told her, “Just stop.”

Hardison let her rearrange the furniture, four times, before he finally stopped her from moving his computer, again. He told her it was because he didn't want anyone tripping on the cords, but Sophie had the idea that she'd reached the end of his patience.

She tried to read. She looked up auditions, but couldn't find the heart to apply for any of them. She pretended that Nate wasn't ignoring that she was upset, which wouldn't be such a problem at all, if she even knew  _ why _ she was upset.

If someone muttered, “PMS,” one more time, though, she'd tear their bloody eyes out.

Nate found her down at the bar, shredding napkins. He slid onto the stool next to her and ordered a drink, curling his hand loosely around it without picking it up.

He watched her surreptitiously, glancing now and then out of the corner of his eye. She went from shredding to making confetti, and when the entire napkin was in a pile on the bar, she finally snapped at him, “What!”

One shoulder lifted in a shrug, and he slid three or four case files across the polished wood, and lifted his glass to his lips. He ignored her for the next twenty minutes while she looked through them, and Sophie felt herself unwind as she focused, something that none of her other activities had done. She slid one file back over to Nate and tapped it.

“Okay,” he smiled at her, and not the careful smile that she'd been receiving from the rest of the team. He stood, smoothed a hand over her hair, and kissed the top of her head. “Let's go brief the team.”


End file.
